


We keep this love in a photograph

by LewisWilliamStyles



Series: How did we end up like this [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Famous Louis, Famous/Non Famous AU, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, non famous Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewisWilliamStyles/pseuds/LewisWilliamStyles
Summary: When Harry woke up to do a job that day he never thought it would turn out like thatOrThe one where Harry is just a photographer, Louis is a worldwide famous singer and they are both gay





	We keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever, if you could leave a comment telling me what you think of it it would mean the world to me. And sorry in advance if there are some mistakes because there was no beta. Maybe it will turn into a series, who knows. Enjoy :)

...

 

"Niall, where the hell are is my computer?"

 

Said Harry while he was hurriedly putting on a pair of jeans while also trying to brush his teeth and find his equipment.

 

"NIALL! This is fucking important to me, where is it?"

 

"Hey calm down man, it's in the kitchen"

 

"Not it isn't i checked it at least 4 times already"

 

"Did you look inside the fridge?"

 

"Why would I ... what the fuck Niall"

 

"It was showing a sign saying that it was too hot to keep using so ..."

 

"Jesus Christ don't even finish the sentence, i don't have time for this" he said while also opening the fridge and picking up his laptop laying just on top of a box of leftover pizza from god knows when. "Try not to set the place on fire while I'm out"

 

"Can't promise that"

 

"Microwave Niall, we have a microwave" He said while already closing the door to their flat.

 

Harry has been living with Niall for what now, 8 months? They met in college back in London when he was studying photography and Niall cinema. They just hit it right off while at a party where they did shots together and ended up waking up at the floor of Harry's dorm using a box of pizza as a pillow. After that they just started hanging out together. It happened that they had a lot in common, such as their love for golf (harry thought he was the only weirdo on that), their awfull karaoke skills and most importantly, they shared the same dream: to live in New York City.

 

So when they finished college, they looked for places to live In NY but everything was too expensive for two recently-graduated-barely-adult-guys, they ended up in a small studio on Brooklyn, right on top of a loud 24h pizza place (no wonder it was the cheapest place in the neighbourhood).

 

Harry was there to  try to make a career out of photography but that wouldn't be enough to pay the bills, so he worked at the bakery right at the corner of the block they lived in. It wasn't bad, he actually liked baking, he used to help his grandma with the cakes and cookies she made when he was a kid, even though he would spill dough everywhere and leave hand marks of flour on everything he touched just because he'd always forget to wash his hands (well he liked it, it didn't mean he was any good at it). So they gave him the job of being cashier and attending the customers.

 

Trying to make it big out of photography wasn't an easy job. To get there one needs to start somewhere, right? He took all kinds of jobs - couples wanting a photoshoot at the central park, restaurants wanting pictures to put on their menu, spoiled children's party - but sometimes he would also get some big opportunities, like that time he got to make a photoshoot of Taylor Swift's cat (she tryed to hit on him, it was quite awkward because of like, the fact that he liked dick), or that one where he was hired to take the meet and greet pictures of a weird band called The Wanted. So today was one of those types of job.

 

There's a singer, Harry knows he is quite famous because he has seen him on the top charts for a while now, he get's to listen to his music playing on the radio, at stores, at the supermarket, literally everywhere. So when his friend Liam who works as a producer on GMA called him at 2 a.m. asking him if he could fill up the spot of a photographer that had to cancel for god knows what just 8 hours before the time of that singer's concert, he didn't have to ask twice.

 

So that's why Harry is now running up the stairs of the subway at 9:23 in the morning to try to get to the place at 9:30.

 

When he get's there, Liam is already waiting for him at the agreed place on Central Park.

 

He is panting "Sorry I'm late, I was looking for my laptop and Niall put it in the fridge and i..."

 

"It's fine, just get in here already, he is finishing the interview so he must get on stage in 15 or 20 minutes"

 

"Ok ok take me there"

 

"Follow me"

 

...

 

While Liam was taking him to where the stage was placed, he was getting nervous but in a good way. He would get to take pictures of one of the most famous singers at the moment on Good Morning America, that would be really great for his career. When they got there, Liam pointed him the spots he should go to take pictures. He had just finished adjusting the light on his camera when the band and crew started showing up.

 

Louis Tomlinson was just a few meters away from him. And well, he knew the man was hot, he had seen him online, on magazines, on bilboards, but he can tell it didn't make justice to the man standing in front of him. He had tanned skin, a hair that was in a messy but styled fringe, a pair of tight skinny jeans that melted with the curves of his body, his butt. And eyes, gosh those cerulean blue eyes... that were now staring directly at him. Louis Tomlinson had just caught him checking out his butt. He could feel the heat on his cheeks  tha were now turning to a deep red. He was cursing himself in his head, but while he was frozen staring at that greek god, the man looked him up and down, raised one of his eyebrows at him and gave a smirk before turning around and going to the center of the stage.

Wait, was Louis Tomlinson checking him out? No, there was no way. He was just staring at a guy who was there to be professional and take some pictures but instead caught him staring at his ass. Great.

 

He spent the next 20 minutes taking pictures of the guy, of the way he held his microphone, of his perfect smile, sometimes he would stare back right at the lens of the camera and he felt like he was staring right at his soul. Jesus Chist that man was gonna kill him.

 

After they all finished, he went backstage to gather all his stuff and leave, but he felt a figure coming towards him.

 

"Hey" he heard and turned around "I'm Louis" he said while approaching Harry with his hand streched.

 

"I ... know I, I mean ... Yeah hi" he stuttered and shook back his hand

 

"I just wanted to thank you, you know, for showing up on such short notice" He said nicely "And i'm sorry, my photographer had a problem and i know they had to call you late at night"

 

"It's, it's not a problem, I wasn't even sleeping"  _why the hell are you liyng Harry??_ "I ... I don't really like ... Sleep?" _what???_

 

"O-kay" He said separating the syllables while holding back a laugh - _great impression Harry, great impression_ \- "So uh, thank you...?" He waited Harry speak.

 

"Uh ... Harry! I'm Harry, nice to meet you. And uh ... I'm sorry, you know, for earlier..." He said blushing like an idiot again.

 

Now not even trying to hide his laugh, Louis says: "No need to worry, the difference is that i wasn't caught on act like you were"

 

And ... What?

 

Is Louis Tomlinson flirting with him?

 

"So would you like to show me some pictures?" than he said nervously for the first time "In my dressing room?"

 

Harry froze for just a second before saying in a hush "I'd love to"

 

... 

 

It was a tiny dressing room since it had to be na improvised tent, but there was a comfortable couch in the back where Louis led him to.

 

They sat on it. "Ok show me"

 

Harry turned the visor of his camera on and turned it towards Louis. He was passing the pictures when stopped him.

 

"Wow. Those are amazing, you are really good you know?"

 

"You think so? They are not even edited yet"

 

"Of course I do. They are pretty good without edition too"

 

That made Harry blush and a soft "Thank you" came out of his mouth

 

"You're welcome"

 

When he turned around to give a shy smile to Louis he realized how close they were. The guy didn't even pulled back when Harry looked at him. Instead he was staring right at his lips.

 

"Can i?" Louis asked.

 

Harry didn't even bother answering before he was connecting their lips together. It didn' take more than a second for the kiss to get heated. Louis started to move so now he was stradlling him. Between their hot kisses with messy tongues, Louis tugged at the hem of his shirt so he took it as a sign to take it off. Louis started to plant kisses from his neck through his chest and down when he started to leave his lap to kneal on the floor without disconecting his mouth from Harry's body. Louis started unbuttoning his jeans, and when his hand touched the still clothed crotch, a soft moan scaped from Harry's mouth.

 

"I've been waiting to hear that sound from the moment i caught you staring at my ass"

 

For that Harry left out an embarassing groan

 

"That's embarassing"

 

"I don't see it like that, look where we are now" he said staring at his eyes from the floor which were now a dark shade of blue.

 

He pulled Harry's jeans and pants down just enough to let his cock come out free.

 

"You're big" Louis said sounding eager "i love it" was the last thing he said before taking Harry's cock in his hand and starting to lick the tip already wet with precome. Harry kept moaning, he was aware he had to keep it tunned down since the walls were so thin, but it was hard with the way Louis was sucking at him and pulling his cock up and down with one hand. He was jacking himself off with his free hand. That must be one of the hottest things Harry has ever seen, he thought.

 

"Hey don't finish yourself, i wanna taste you too"

 

Louis stoped himself and now was supporting himself with both his hands on Harry's knees while he bobbed his head up and all the way down without showing even the slightest signal of a gag. It didn't take him long to warn that he was coming. It didn't stop Louis who kept sucking Harry all the way through his orgasm and swallowing all of his come with ease.

 

Harry was still panting when he opened his eyes and Louis was right on top of him again, planting a kiss on his mouth and making him taste himself on his tongue. Harry stood up with wobbly legs holding Louis up by his ass and lied them both down on the couch, staying on top of Louis and helping him take off his shirt.

 

"You are so hot" he said staring at perfect tanned abs

 

He pulled Louis' jeans and pants together all the way down and went back up to kiss him while he grabbed the man's cock with his hand and started to slowlly pull it up and down. Louis started moaning. Loud.

 

"Shh these are thin, someone might hear us"

 

"Don't worry I texted my bodyguard to not let anyone get close to the tent"

 

"Bold of you to assume we were gonna do this"

 

"I saw the look on your face, i was pretty sure we were going to do this"

 

He wasn't wrong.

 

He started kissing him hard again, but it didn't take long until he was going down and putting his whole cock in his mouth.

 

"Oh my" Louis let out of his lips and after that, he didn't stop moaning without a care about how loud he was being. It didn't take long until he was coming down his throat since he was already pretty hard while he was taking Harry off.

 

After his high came down, Louis pulled him up for a soft kiss. He pulled back to stare at him.

 

"I'm so glad that photographer had to cancel"

 

"So am i" they shared a smile and then there was a noise outside.

 

"Mr Tomlinson, I'm sorry to interrupt but you have your lunch meeting in half an hour"

 

"Sorry Paul, we're going out in a minute" He said a little louder.

 

"Oh my god how long he must have been there?"

 

"Probably the whole time"

 

Harry was staring at him with shock and he just stared back laughing at his face.

 

They started to put back on their clothes when Louis sptopped for a second.

 

"So" he hesitated" would you like to, you know, be my photographer again sometime?"

 

Harry gave him a smile "I'd love to"

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i’m not completely happy with what i wrote but i have some new ideas to develop it, so this is going to be Part 1 of a series. Subscribe if you don’t want to miss what’s to come. <3


End file.
